Destenies Collide: Exodius(2018)
by DavidTCE
Summary: This is a story of life, death, and redemption. In an alternative universe when many worlds become one it's inhabitants must find a way to survive in a world of chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Frisk had been through hell- her world had exploded around her. She grunted as she pushed herself from the flowerbed. She shook herself off as she walked through the huge doorway. She came to a huge corridor that reminded her of the Hall of Judgement. She continued to walk through the long hallway. Frisk was a young girl, just turned twelve. She looked at the delta rune necklace that she had gotten from Asgore. She had loved it. She kept it close as she walked into what appeared to be a throne room. An elderly man bearing ornate gold and white robes with a blue shawl that crossed his chest. His headdress had gold ornamentation rising from the top and extended a transparent lavender veil over his head. The front of his robes were covered in magnificent gold jewelry, and he carried a white and golden staff.

He chuckled. "You're awake. Now, we need to discuss something, child." The old man only made a few strides to reach Frisk. He put a hand around Frisk's throat and lifted her into the air. She whimpered as he tightened his grip. "You will be my servant. If you do what I tell you, I may let you live." Frisk struggled fruitlessly against his grip. She was having trouble breathing. She gurgled out, "I-I'll do what you wish, sir. Just let me g-" The man chuckled and tightened his grip even more. "Come on. Address your god the proper way, stupid mortal." Frisk's vison was getting hazy. If she didn't do something, she would die. She whispered something. The guy frowned. "I could not hear you, child. You will have to-" Frisk pulled the knife from her pocket and embedded it into the man's shoulder. He screamed and dropped her. She gasped for air, her vision coming back. He immediately shifted into a giant monster, smashing into his throne and smashing a hole into the wall. **"YOU FOOLISH MORTAL!"** His voice was magically amplified to unheard of margins. Frisk cringed at the volume. " **It is time you learned your place. I am Barthandelus.** " Frisk ran past the monster, and without hesitating jumped into the lake below. She felt at peace as she fell. She hit the water and nearly blacked out. Pain seared through her body. She swam upwards and gasped. She swam to the shore. She coughed up water as she lay on the sand. It took a long time for her to finally find the strength to stand. She started walking into the forest. The truth hit her- She was in a new world- and for the first time in two years, she was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk continued to walk at a steady pace. At this rate...  
"Nice to see a friendly face!"  
Frisk jumped as she noticed the girl following her. The girl's apparel consisted of a choker around her neck with a light blue D-pad symbol on it and short-sleeved mini hoodie with blue and purple lining around the sleeves and the hood. The hoodie was closed by a button emblem with a large N in the middle and had two strings that look like controller plugs. Underneath she wore a dark purple dress lined with light purple which seemingly zipped up from the front and had pockets on both sides along with white lining along the bottom. Her socks were light blue and white striped thigh high socks with frills at the tops and her shoes were purple and blue with an N on them. The girl smiled. "The name's Neptune." she said. Frisk introduced herself. "Frisk? That's a nice name." Neptune replied. Frisk and Neptune continued walking through the forest, chatting. As they walked, Neptune tossed Frisk a container with a spoon taped to the top. "Geez, you look like you're starving. Here. It's pudding." Frisk caught it, and said a quick thank you as they continued on their way. Neptune frowned and pointed to Frisk's neck. "Your hit points are really low. Let me heal you." Neptune opened a bottle and put it in Frisk's mouth. She drank, and felt the pain ebb away and felt her strength returning. Frisk said thank you for the second time in an hour. The two came to a clearing with a giant oak tree in the middle.

Neptune called out. "Oh, HISTY! I brought a friend I found in the woods!" Immediately a small girl came rushing out from behind the tree. She must have been less than a hundred centimeters in height. She was a fair skinned girl with dull blue eyes and soft blonde hair. Her bangs curled in both directions, with two, longer curled pieces of hair that reached her chest. The rest of her hair was worn up in pigtails held by a white, black, and blue head piece that covered her ears, and a pair of purple and gold ribbons. She wore a loose purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold accents and a loose green-teal tie. Her shoes were white with a Mary-jane style, while her wings were in four pieces and resemble widespread butterfly wings. She levitated on a dark blue tomb. The fairy opened her mouth to speak. A low growl was heard. A pack of the most rabid and ugliest dogs Frisk had ever seen was approaching her and they did not look friendly. Frisk heard the sound of blades being drawn. "It's about time there was a fight! I was waiting so long for the writers to put in some action!" Neptune said in satisfaction. Upon hearing this, the pack leader barked.  
Three of the dogs charged at Histy. They were going to kill her first. Without hesitating, Frisk drew her revolver and fired three times, one critical hit for each dog. Frisk screamed as pain shot through her body. Three more dogs had attacked Frisk, Two of the dogs had found a leg, one for each dog, and the third, for some reason, had gone for Frisk's shorts. "D-damn you, you perverted dog!" Frisk stammered. Neptune put her blade in the throat of the offending dog and Frisk took care of the two on her ankles. The remaining three fled. Histy was immediately at Frisk's side. "Omigod! F-Frisk, you're bleeding!" she stammered out. Histoire was freaking out. She quickly treated Frisk's ankles for rabies and bandaged them. Only when Histy was done sewing Frisk's shorts, was the fairy able to breathe. "Okay. Now, we will be making a campfire and discussing our next move." Histy explained. "Sadly, we have no refreshments. Not like it matters." Frisk realized she still had her waterproof backpack that Undyne gave her as a birthday present. " _A survival essential. You're gonna need it, punk."_ the warrior had told her. Frisk took it off her back and rummaged through it. She discovered a package of each: marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers. The essentials to make one of Frisk's favorites- s'mores.

Frisk pulled her findings out of her pack and onto the grass. Neptune immediately swooned over the discovery. "Oh. My. God. That's gonna hit the spot." she gushed. Histoire was besides herself. "Seriously? At least use some manners, Neptune." she scolded. She opened her mouth again to go on with her lecture on manners, but Frisk held up her hand and she shut up and nodded. "Sorry. I almost did it again." she apologized. Frisk was kind of amused by Histy's authority. "Actually, I was going to use the smores as a snack for the bonfire." she explained. "It's a thank you gift from me." Histy nodded and checked the time. "It's getting dark. I'll start the bonfire soon. Then we can plan."

Within an hour, the group was surrounding the campfire, toasting marshmallows, and just telling about their worlds. Frisk told them about her adventures through the world she knew as the Underground and the Aboveground. Neptune gave Frisk a short summary about Gamindustry, the realm in which she and many more reside. "Like you, we were separated from our friends." Neptune explained. "We are still searching for them, and- hey, is that a tail?!" Indeed, there was a gray tail in the bushes. It now stood erect, showing the owner was a little more than jumpy. It attempted to slink back into the forest, but Histy secured a firm hand to the tail. "Come on out, I already saw you." she ordered. The girl crawled out. The girl had fairly long and scruffy hair. She had fox ears attached to each side of the top of her head, and a tail located just under her lower back. Her hair color was a light grey, with a dash of white coating the underside of her tail. She wore a revealing white top that was supported by two thick white straps that were attached to the shirt above her chest. The straps supported themselves from the nape of her neck. She had a small brown bandanna tied to her neck, just above the white straps. She wore brown working gloves and had brown elbow sleeves. She had a red sweater tied around her waist, and a brown belt, which held two small brown tool pouches, one of which has a wrench in it. She wore loose brown pants that exposed her lower pelvis area, putting her brown _pantsu_ in plain sight. She wore hiking shoes that were mostly dark brown, with little patches of light brown on the toe and lace areas of the shoe. She smiled and gave Frisk a thumbs-up. "Heya! Have you seen a guy named Noble?" Histy frowned. "He sounds like a loser. But I haven't seen him." she answered. Lily smiled. "Well, I might as well give you my name. My name's Lilly. Lilly the fox mechanic!"


	3. Chapter 3

The fox was really happy to be at the bonfire. Frisk gave her a marshmallow to toast while they continued to just hang out. The fox named Lily told them that they loved video games and that Lily used to be owned by a man who called himself Winged Cloud, who raised her until she was fully grown. Then she was shipped to a house in a place called Los Angelis, California, where she met Noble. "He taught me so many things in closed spaces. It was scary at first, but I really got into it." Lily explained. "He taught me how to love video games!" Histy had almost finished dialing the national Neptunian sex offender hotline before she heard the last part. She put down the phone and sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I don't have to call the SOH." Histy looked at the small phone she was holding. "Wait, there is no reception." she said, shaking her head.

Frisk noticed that it was midnight. She smiled and said, "Who is going to help me put up the tent?" Histy looked at her with a blank expression and asked, "Tent? Well, where are we supposed to get a tent?"

Ten minutes later, Frisk had used her bag's instant tent technology to build a base of operations for all of them. Neptune had no idea how a tent that sleeps almost six people could fit into a measly backpack. Eventually, everyone settled down and conked out.  
-

It was about nine o'clock when they were all up and moving. Histy usually slept in her book form, so when she popped out of her book form, it spooked Frisk, who screamed, waking everyone else up. Lily jumped and shouted, "HOLEY F**K! DID THE NEXT NEPTUNIA GAME COME OUT?!" Then she realized where she was and calmed down. There was a flash of light, and then, a strange girl appeared. The girl's hair was a dark lilac-purple while her eyes were blue. Her hair was very long and was worn in twin tail braids. Her bangs and the hair that framed her face was long and silky. Her hairclips consisted of small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them. Her suit resembled a black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along it. Her boots and leg armor was above the knee. She huffed out, "What's the situation, Histy?" Histy responded with, "And NOW you transform? Give me a break!" But right now, Frisk was questioning her own sexuality. She could not stop staring at this goddess of a girl's beautiful figure. "Holey crap…" Frisk said without thinking. The girl softly smiled. "You lesbian? No, no. It's okay. Stare at my luscious body as long as your heart desires. I don't mi-

" **Neptune, cut it out!** " Histoire suddenly shouted. It snapped Frisk out of her trance. Histoire was definitely mad now. She scolded Neptune for flirting with a kid. Frisk calmed down and rested her hand against a tree. She realized that her sleeve was soaked with blood. Histoire was about to give Frisk one of Neptune's Christmas sweaters when Lily roared with primal instinct and grabbed Neptune from behind. "MY WAIFU!" Lily shrieked, roughly playing with the CPU's chest. "Nnnngh! What are you- Y-you naughty fox!" Neptune yelled. Lily paid no attention at all. "C'mon! I wanna see you swing those sexy hips again, Purple Heart! Like you did for Frisk!" Frisk watched as Purple obeyed. Frisk's shirt was really getting soaked watching the glory that was before her. Lily appeared to be rougher than before as she shouted "Thick thighs definitely do save lives! Oh f**k yeah!" Frisk snapped herself out of her trance and hit Lily over the head with the frying pan. She collapsed, leaving a panting, exhausted Purple Heart with her legs crossed and her hands over her chest. "By the way, foxy, that one was an exclusive, you perv." Frisk snarled. Purple sighed. "She did not let up at all! What a beast!" she exclaimed. There was another flash of light, and Neptune was back to her regular form once again. "Thanks, Frisk." Neptune said. " Enjoy the show, did you?" Frisk felt the shirt get tugged off by Histy. "Why don't you bathe in the nearby waterfall? I'll keep watch."

Frisk bathed like she was told. The water was warm, and it washed away the excess blood that soaked through the shirt onto her chest. And it felt awesome on her skin. Frisk actually had to drag herself out before she ended up accidentally drowning herself.  
She wrapped herself in the lavender-scented bath towel she had received from Histoire around her own body. Suddenly a cool laugh sounded through the forest. Frisk turned to see a man. His eyes were blue, but that did not matter. His throat was slit and he gave a possessed laugh which sounded distorted. "Run all you like, but it is futile. You cannot escape Antiseptic-" Frisk was fuming. "You PERV!" She tackled the man, who yelped, and started hitting his head. "YOU ARE THE WORST! SNEAKING UP ON A GIRL WHILE SHE'S BATHING! YOU FREAKING SICKO!" she screamed. Anti was covering his head. "No, wait! This is just a misunderstanding- OW! That f**king hurts, dammit!" he shouted. Within minutes, Frisk had Anti pinned. Anti threw her off. "I'll kill you for this! I swear to Satan!"  
A girl stepped out behind the bushes. She had an odd outfit, consisting of a very loose powder blue top with a frilled neck segment with a bright pink-purple bow and a long white segment in the center held with a white multi-piece belt with a purple piece in the center. At the top on the sleeve sides were pink cloth segments with ruffled white lining and a single white stripe on each piece. Her dress had small sleeves with button-clasp, which made it look like a shirt pair of overalls. On each sleeve was a peach and white line, while the sleeves cuff buttons to the upper segment of sleeve. She also wore an uneven length white skirt piece that looked longer in back, and opened in the middle. She wore pink and white striped socks and pink bear shaped fuzzy slippers. She looked dressed for bedtime. "Excuse me, have you seen my friends?" Anti grinned evilly. "I'll take you to them, little girl." The girl suddenly frowned. "You lied? That was a mistake. Is this the way you want to take this?" The girl smiled softly. "Okay, then." The girl snapped her fingers and appeared to transform. One flash of light later, and the girl had seemed to mature in a few seconds, iconic to the HDD Transformation. Her hair became a darker, purple color and lengthened somewhat as it was pulled out of its braid. Her bangs remained the same, though longer and covered a corner of each eye. Her eyes seemed to be the same shade of pink but were much more squinted. She wore a black HDD outfit with pink accessories. It consisted of a tank top like bustier piece with very thin straps and button-like pieces with multiple holes in the center, a neck piece with a glowing line and pink line below it, small straps which connected to her bikini bottom piece, almost shoulder length gloves with multiple pink pieces, and long boot like parts which connected to the outfit by the outer piece. She also had on pink and black thin earrings. "I heard that you were watching the little girl over here. What a lowlife you are." Within seconds, Purple Heart was at Frisk's side. "I sense strong auras coming off of him. Be careful!"

It took a while, but eventually, he was defeated. "Dammit, dammit, dammit! Even with my own body, I can't defeat three people? I'm out of here."  
Frisk turned to Purple. "Nice job! I couldn't have done it without you!" she complimented. Purple nodded. When Anti turned to leave, the girl stopped him. She forced him on the ground. "You laid a hand on my new pet, and you are not going to leave until you take all my boiling rage." The dominatrix stamped her foot firmly into Anti's crotch. Electricity crackled and Anti screamed. "It's time for your punishment...to enjoy this you need to be a masochist...let me train you!" she snarled as she cracked a whip against his belly, creating a red mark. "I'll show you my special services menu, let me hear you scream!" She continued to torment him, digging the heel of her foot into the space between his crotch and thigh. He screamed even louder. "Hahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
What happened next could not be described, as the rating is too low to contain that type of content. Anti never stopped screaming. The girl continued to talk to him throughout. "I'll paralyze you...hahaha...what a lovely face."  
"I heal you, I hurt you... I heal you again, that's the pattern."  
"I love the scar, doggie. It makes me want to torment you more."  
"Show me how you really cry."  
"Like a bitch in heat... Control your more primal urges, you dog."

After it was all over, the girl kept her knee planted in Anti's crotch for a bit, and then dropped him. He gasped and struggled to catch his breath. The girl smiled. "That's much better." Anti shook with fear and slowly got up, hissing in pain with every movement. "Can I go now?" he asked. The girl shrugged. "Sure thing, doggie. But I would love another round with you. But for now, get out of my sight." Anti ran the way he came. The girl turned towards Frisk. "Now then..." The girl picked up Frisk and put her against the cave wall. She was terrified. The girl scared Frisk even more than Omega Flowey. "I'm glad you're safe... I took care of that mean old man." the girl soothed. Frisk was shaking like a leaf in the wind. "U-uh..." she stammered. "Come on, tell me how good I was." Frisk was freaking out. "W-Waaaaaah!"  
"Why... Are you crying?" the girl asked. "Waaaaaah! Waaaaaah! Waah!" Neptune shook her head. "Forcing a child to watch that... This trauma will stay with her for the rest of her life." she said sadly. The girl was confused. "Why? I just..." she said. Neptune sighed. "Plutia, you took it too far." she stated plainly. Plutia frowned. "I just wanted her to praise me..." She put Frisk down and shifted back to her regular form. Neptune also shifted back. Frisk shook her head and got up. "That was a fast recovery!" Neptune said in a shocked tone. Frisk needed to get everyone moving. "Listen, if we have ANY hope of finding our allies, I suggest we move forward." Frisk noticed what appeared to be a power plant near one of the many mountains. "How about towards that reactor? It might get us somewhere." Fisk added.  
"ROAD TRIP!" squealed Neptune.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take long to for the group to pack up camp, and soon they were on their way to the mountains. Since Histoire did not have the energy to float for such long periods of time, she remained in her book form. Every once in a while, they ran into some monsters, which they had no trouble subjugating the beasts. Halfway through the journey, Frisk heard crashing. It was faint. Frisk frowned. "Guys, you stay here. I'm gonna go investigate something." Neptune shrugged. "Take your time. I don't mind." Frisk walked into the forest. She noticed the gentle nature that buzzed around her. Constantly.  
Frisk suddenly heard soft thumping. She thought nothing of it. Until she noticed the thumping was getting louder and louder. Frisk drew her revolver and whistled loudly. Her backup came running. Neptune was thrilled. "Oh gee. The tension, the drama, there's no denying it- it's high time for a boss fight!" Frisk shrugged. "That sounded like the fourth wall detonating. Is demolishing it you hobby?" she asked. No response. Frisk silently waited for an answer as it went quiet. Too quiet. The CPUs shifted and drew their weapons. A giant robot resembling a scorpion slammed down from the cliff above them. It raised its guns and moved forward. Frisk fired off a few rounds. The robot seemed to be taking damage, but the damage was minimal. "Shoot. Do I still have that notebook?" Frisk threw said notebook at the robot. It bounced off, not even doing damage. Lily attempted to attack the robot. She quickly constructed a grenade and threw it at the robot. The explosion stunned it, and it's lights went off. Purple Heart quickly hit it with her sword, damaging one of it's leg joints. The robot recovered and raised it's tail. Iris hit it again. _Whizzz!_ The robot fired a laser that cut through shrubbery and tree trunks. It cut Frisk's frying pan's handle off. "Well, _that's_ useless." she groaned, tossing it to the side. "Try some thunder-" Sparks flew from her hands and struck the robot. It stunned it and it's lights went out again. She stared at her palms, then back at the robot. The knife was still in her pocket. The robot recovered and pointed it's left gun arm at Frisk. She shot left as it began to open fire, bullets shredding the ground behind her. " _Thunder!_ " Once again, sparks flew out of her palms and stunned the robot. She leaped on it's back. A big crystal was in the middle of its back. Without hesitation, she stabbed the knife into the crystal. The crystal shattered and the robot began to thrash, throwing Frisk off. It continued to thrash. Seconds later, it stilled. Frisk got up and began to walk towards it. She heard a soft beep.

 _KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The robot exploded, sending shards of metal in every direction. Frisk flew backwards and crashed into a tree. The air was knocked out of her, and she slumped back. Her ears were ringing. She looked towards the group. The CPUs were beginning to shift back and put away their weapons. She couldn't hear anything they were saying.

"...hey kid! KID! C'mon. Talk to me." Frisk looked up. A girl sat next to her. She was a fair skinned girl with emerald eyes and light brown hair that was about waist length. Most of her bangs were long and reached down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair frame stopped at her face while more of it reached her chest, about the length of the hair she wore in a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece. Frisk croaked out a "Hey." The girl relaxed. "Thank God." Neptune squealed. "IFFY!" She ran to Iffy and squeezed her in a tight hug. "Geez... You never lose your touch, Neppy." Iffy sighed. Neptune let go of Iffy. "Why don't you meet these two, Aria and L?" The cloaked one huffed. "I told you already. My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Valliere." she snapped. "You may call me Louise." Aria shrugged. "Okay, Miss Royalty, what orders do you have?" Louise snarled. "Stop calling me that, toothpick!" Aria was seething. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH, OR I _WILL_ PUMP YOU FULL OF HOLES!" A boy appeared behind them and said, "Do I have a say in this?" Both Aria and Louise shouted in perfect unison, "STAY OUT OF THIS, STUPID DOG!" Histoire stepped between them. "Now, ladies. Let's all settle down. We are all- "

"Oh, now the _talking light novel_ wants in!" Aria snarled. Frisk stepped in. "Guys, wait! WAIT! Can't we all get along?" she asked. No sooner than she asked that, things went from bad to worse. Louise yanked on one of Aria's ponytails and Aria whipped out her guns. Frisk stepped between them and caught Louise's arm, with a wand crackling with energy, and Aria, with one of her guns. "Guys. Cut. It. Out." Frisk snapped. Aria blushed. "HEY! Stop groping me, pervert!" Frisk realized that her hand had slid onto Aria's chest. She felt a gun against her temple. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't put a hole in you right now." Frisk stammered. Aria's finger slowly moved the trigger. Aria could kill Frisk. "I'm a girl." Frisk replied softly. Aria realized that she just made herself look like an idiot. She backed off. Frisk turned towards the boy. He had black hair and wore a blue jacket. Frisk asked for his name. "Saito." He replied. Frisk sighed. "We are almost at the reactor. Let's keep moving." Frisk realized Saito was staring at Neptune, who had shifted immediately. Frisk snapped her fingers at Saito and he yelped. "S-sorry." Louise raised her fist. "YOU PERVETED- Huh?" She then seemed to realize she did not have her wand. Frisk held out Louise's wand. "Nope. I'm not about to let you carve a crater into the forest. It'll attract too much attention." Frisk stated. She used her head to point forward "Let's keep moving, shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

After a long journey, the group finally made it to the reactor. Frisk led the party across the platform that led to the entrance of the reactor. She quickly spotted a handgun and picked it up. She studied it. On the side it read 'Government Model .45 Automatic Caliber'. It had a rustic wood grip. It also had a 3 dot sight, so she could aim fairly well. It needed work, because it was rusted along the barrel, but other than that, it was a good gun. Frisk put it in the holster that had been for her old one. Neptune was by her side in a heartbeat. "Lucky!' she gushed. "It takes me like, forever to find something good in a dungeon!" Aria walked up to Frisk and tapped her on the shoulder. "If you need help with katanas or pistols, you can talk to me. I'll help you." she offered. She suddenly blushed. "Don't get any ideas. I just don't want you getting killed or anything. That's all." Frisk nodded. "Thanks." she replied. Frisk pointed towards the path ahead. "Shall we?" she asked. Iffy nodded. "We shall."

They walked through the doorway, and came to a room full of machinery. The walls were lined with wires that stretched from one machine to another. On one wall was a door that had a console next to it. Aria sighed, walking over to it.

She tapped a few buttons, then it beeped, causing the door to open. She did the same to the next console. Louise nodded. "Let's proceed."

The reactor was quite expansive, but it seemed to be turned off. Frisk walked through the narrow hallways, with the others not so far behind. They soon heard voices. "Were you trying to impress me?" asked one.

"Hell no." said the other. Another voice said, "As long as I find that punk, everything will be alright." Undyne! Frisk took off down the hall. Louise cried out, "Hey! You dummy, wait up!" Frisk soon reached the base of the reactor. There she was, Undyne- with two people she didn't recognize. One was a blonde, and the other had black hair and looked like the member of an emo band.

"It's just some kids." sighed the blonde. Undyne sighed. "Well, there you are, punk."

she laughed. "The blonde's Cloud, and the black haired guy is King Noctis." Cloud sighed. "Sup." Histoire popped in. She blushed when she saw Cloud.

"Um, hey, Mister Cloud.. " she stammered. A giggle came from Neptune. Noctis sighed. "So, Undyne, you remind me of someone." he referred. Undyne sighed. "Whatever. Look, we need to move." Suddenly, hustled footsteps came behind them. "Halt! Hands up!" they yelled, and Neptune sighed. "And who're you supposed to represent?" A man stepped out from behind them.

"They represent me, my friends." said the man. Cloud growled. "Rufus Shinra." The man sighed. "I realized that the world needs someone to lead." Neptune transformed quickly. Rufus laughed. "I even set up a playdate for you all- with myself."

Rufus quickly drew his sword, and a battle occurred. But the combined powers of Cloud and Noctis dwarfed Rufus', and he was quickly defeated. He groaned in pain. "Every bone in my body is broken." Frisk sighed as she guided everyone in her party out of the reactor.

Noctis grinned as he fistbumped Cloud. "You got skill." Cloud repled, "Right back at ya." This is when Aria noticed Undyne. "Nice moves." she commented. This comment made Undyne beam. Then Noctis sighed. "I really wish Ignis was here." he commented.

A loud explosion sounded as the reactor hit a power source- lava. The entire top of the mountain blew off as a helecopter flew off- obviously Rufus. His troops were not as lucky as they were swallowed by the massive plume of lava. Frisk's party ran away as lava rained down.

As they were getting away, a shriek came from one of the girls, as IF's arm was licked by white-hot flames. As the group made it to safety, Frisk got a look at IF's burn. The skin on her arm was almost charred on one side, in an ugly black and crimson color. She sprayed a healing potion onto the wound and it sealed up quickly.

Noctis sighed. "Geez, that was a close call." Undyne groaned. "Almost... too... close..." Frisk gave Undyne some water.

IF seemed to become aware of Saito and kept her distance from him. She instead drew close to Aria, who looked at the gun Frisk was carrying and sighed. "How about we polish that gun later?" Frisk nodded. "That would be great." That's when a loud shout came from a mountain.

 _"Detroit Smash!_ " A robotic figure flew from the mountain. Frisk had to push Aria to the ground to keep the gunslinger from getting hit by debris. Histoire shrieked. The mysterious figure finally showed itself.

He was very short, his round face framed by a short mess of fluffy dark green hair which sticked up at odd angles around his head, which cast noticeably dark shadows onto itself. His eyes were large and somewhat circular, their irises the same green color as his hair, and were usually stretched quite wide. He had a set of four symmetrical freckles in diamond formations, one on each cheek, but despite these prominent traits, quite plain-looking.

He began to walk towards the robot. It flew off as the boy got really close, escaping into the twilight sky. The boy turned towards Frisk. He immediately looked concerned. "Are you okay? I saw that you guys got pretty close to the fight." he asked. Frisk nodded. "I'm okay." she replied. "Do you know where we are?"

"Dunno." he replied. "I can't even find All Might." Frisk was immediately stumped. Who was All Might? As Frisk led the party

back to the ruins of the reactor. The reactor had been completely destroyed,

and cooling lava flowed where a mountain used to be.

"Whoa, what happened here?" asked the boy. Then he turned around. "Sorry! How rude of me. My name is Izuku." Frisk introduced him to everyone else as they walked away from the destroyed reactor. Histoire was writing everything that was happening down into a little notebook. Neptune was whistling to some music as they walked along, carrying a Walkman.

IF sighed as they came across a stream. She scooped some water with her water bottle and screwed the cap back on. Frisk noticed it was again getting late. "Hey, guys, let's stop here for the night." she suggested. Histy smiled softly. "Of course."

Frisk's name was called by someone. As she sat up to check, she recognized Chara right away. Her hair was a cute brown, curled into a bun. She wore her green shirt with a yellow stripe. Frisk sighed. "Hey, Chara." she replied. The first human sighed. "The smiley trashbag has been trying to contact you." she explained.

"But we know he can't, ri-" Suddenly, Chara vanished and Frisk awoke with a start.

She looked around and everyone else looked just as suprised. Frisk stepped outside the tent only to end up standing toe-to-toe with the Turks.


	6. Chapter 6

Frisk looked around as tough looking guys surrounded them. She had a bad feeling about this. Their looks were menacing. One of the men stepped close to her. He wore regular attire, but his looks were abnormal. He had gold hair, with what appeared to be vampire teeth.

"I am looking for a man named Jotaro Kujo. Have you seen him, little girl?" he asked. Frisk shrugged. "Never heard of him." she replied. With that, the Turks vanished into the shrubbery. At first, there was silence. Then, Aria spoke up. "Who the hell was that guy?" she asked.

"I don't know, but he's pretty hot." spoke Lilly. Frisk shrugged. "Hey, I'm gonna look around for a bit." she called. Histoire shrugged. "Take Isuku with you." she replied. Said boy was quick to follow Frisk into the woods.

As they stepped in, Frisk noticed a faint humming. "Do you hear that?" Frisk asked. Isuku paused, straining to listen. "Yeah. I hear it." The two began to follow the sound. As they ventured deeper into the forest, it grew quite loud.

They soon came across the wreckage of what appeared to be a small aircraft, the air conditioning unit humming loudly. Frisk walked up to the unit and shut it off. The sound stopped. "Better." she sighed. She began to look through the wreckage, and saw something that made her heart skip a beat.

"Isuku! I found a survivor!" she called. She checked the survivor's pulse. Normal. Her friend was soon beside her. Upon closer inspection, the survivor looked old. But even so, he looked quite healthy for his age.

His hair was short and gray, and he sported a nicely-trimmed beard. His outfit made him look like an _Indiana_ _Jones_ protagonist, with an outfit that seemed to include: a fedora; a light, short-sleeved, button less shirt; khaki pants; dress shoes; and white gloves with dark wristbands. He didn't look half bad. Actually, he looked pretty hot.

 _No, no. What am I thinking?! He is way over my age!_ Frisk shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Just as she was doing that, the man began to wake up. "'Good morning." he grumbled, as he walked towards the hole in the side of the airplane. "Are we in America yet?" He paused, then he stepped back. " **OH MY GOD!** " He shook his head, then turned slowly to Isuku. "I didn't see you there. How... long have I been out? Where am I?" Deku sighed. "Honestly, I don't know either." he replied.

The man shrugged. "Well, whatever. I just need to do something real quick." He ran into the bathroom. Frisk decided to wait. " **HOLY S*T-BRICKS** **!** " the old man screamed again. Frisk jumped as Deku grew worried. The old man stepped out. He looked quite refreshed. "Why did I... go back in age?" he asked. "Not that I'm complaining. Is this the work of an enemy Stand?"

Frisk soon heard the unmistakeable footsteps of Undyne. She soon stepped into the clearing. "What's with all the commotion?" she asked. The old man shrugged. At that moment, the AC unit exploded, sending shards of metal flying. Frisk was flung backwards. When she stood up, she saw that Isuku had pushed her out of the way of the blast.

The old man slowly stood up. "What the hell..." he groaned, regaining mobility. "Let's get out if here before anything else blows up." he suggested. Frisk looked through the plane one last time, finding a golden chain link, and a grenade. She kept that and followed the old man away from the aircraft.

As they walked, the old man seemed to remember something. "Oh! I forgot to give my name. It's Joseph Joestar." Frisk nodded. "Pleasure to meet you. Now, me and my friends are camped nearby. Follow me." Joseph nodded. "Alrighty then." Frisk led Joseph to the camp. Lilly grinned. "Where on Earth did you get this _hunk_ of a man?" she asked. Frisk turned to Joseph. "How old are you?" she asked.

He replied quickly. "I'm 67 years old." Good to know. Suddenly, they began to hear a helecopter, and bullets began to rain down upon the ground. Frisk dodged, fidgeting into her bag for the grenade. She threw it at the helecopter, and it exploded on inpact. The helecopter began to lose altitude, and out hopped the man from before.

"For a mere bug like you, I'm impressed. You led me, Dio, straight to a member of the Joestar bloodlne." he said to Frisk. "And as for you, Joseph Joestar, it is time for you to meet your demise!" Aria pulled out her pistols. "Not if I have anything to-"

" **The World!** " shouted Dio. Suddenly, Aria screamed. Blood gushed from her forearm, and she fell to the ground. _What was that_? "Aria!" shouted Louise. Dio slowly walked over to the collapsed Aria. "Don't you realize? Against The World, your bullets are useless, useless, useless, useless! Learn your place, you vermin!" Dio then began to stomp on her.

Frisk pulled out her knife and hurled it at Dio. Almost as if the villan was not expecting it, the knife landed a clean hit, slicing into his shoulder. He barely flinched. Suddenly, Frisk was knocked backwards. When she recovered, Dio was gone.

"Aria!" Frisk quickly ran to her friend and kneeled next to her. Joseph was right behind her. Frisk quickly bandaged Aria's wound, while checking for broken bones. Joseph grimaced. "I've never had the chance to use this ability before... but it might help." He reached out and put his hand on Aria's shoulder. At that moment, warmth filled Aria's body as energy crackled off Joseph.

Aria's eyes opened, and she awoke. "Was that energy..." she began. "That is Hamon energy. I've never used it to heal wounds, but there's a first for everything." he answered. Flowers began to blossom around the three. Aria slowly stood, brushing herself off. She looked towards where Dio was last. "Let's go catch this guy!" she yelled. "I'm gonna pump him full of holes!"

Aria darted off, and Frisk quickly followed. " _After him!_ " shouted Joseph, and everyone followed. Frisk darted through trees and underbrush, catching glimpses of Shinra soldiers deploying nearby. "We have incoming. They don't look friendly!"

shouted Cloud. As Frisk looked forward, a Shinra blockade was in their path. Louise was quick with her wand, flinging a spell at a nearby helecopter. Noctis charged in, backed by Cloud and Aria.

The blockade was quickly dealt with, and they kept going. Eventually, they came to a clearing that led to the beach. As they approached the clearing, they saw a huge explosion from across the beach. A creature was ripping apart one of Shinra's robots, recieving a ton of gunfire, roaring in rage. Another mecha landed in front of them, firing upon Frisk. She dodged quickly, and Aria opened fire.

Neptune zeroed in with hack and slash attacks, but she was batted away. Deku rushed forward, launching himself at the machine. " **Detroit Smash!** " he roared, slamming his fist into the mecha. It was knocked back into the beast, who promtly ripped the robot to shreds. The beast stilled when SHINRA's forces began to flee. Then, it slowly began to turn towards Frisk.


	7. Chapter 7

The creature drew it's sword, lunging at the party. This thing is nuts! Cloud flung a fireball at the creature, which stunned it slightly.

"Wait a minute!" called Joseph. "I've got a plan." Frisk turned as Histoire looked at the old man. "D-did I hear you right? You have a plan?" Joseph nodded. "It's my final move." he replied. Frisk grew worried. "When you say, final move, you're not referring to the final move I'm thinking of, right?" Joseph stood straight. "Listen up! This is something you will have to do for yourselves!" Noctis grew impatient. "Just tell me what to do, and I'll assist, Jojo!"

Joseph took off. " _Run for your lives!"_ he screamed. Frisk followed as quickly as her feet could take her. The beast's enraged roar followed, and Frisk never looked back.

She followed Joseph, ducking under branches and jumping over fallen logs. As she ran, she saw transports flying overhead. These guys didn't know when to quit! Joseph finally ducked into a cave, and Frisk followed. They both caught their breath. "I-I-I don't hear him anymore." gasped Joseph. Frisk nodded. "I think we lost him..." she replied. "But I think we got separated from the group." Joseph gasped. "Oh no." Frisk didn't have enough time to respond, as Joseph shouted, " **Hermit Purple** **!** " The cliff began to crumble benath them as purple vines shot out of his arm. He grabbed Frisk, and he quickly jumped off the cliff.

Frisk shrieked as the entire cliff crashed into the ocean, and Joseph swung them both to safety. The following landing was rough, and Joseph grunted as they both hit solid ground. "Thank goodness you had those vines..." she panted. Joseph paused. "You could see them?" he asked. She frowned. "Of course I could." she replied. Suddenly, she saw the vampire man.

As she looked closer, she could see a glowing humanoid figure floating next to him. Was that what Dio referred to as The World? Suddenly, the figure smirked. **"Once more! The World!"** Dio shouted. Suddenly, Frisk felt an impact against her neck. A blunt strike, and everything went black.

* * *

Frisk slowly waded into consiousness as she heard metallic sounds in the distance. Her head throbbed in pain. She struggled to look up, and there was a girl in front of her. "Hey." she whispered. Frisk sighed. "Where are we?" she asked the girl.

The girl softly shrugged. "Beats me. At least we're cell-mates." she replied sheepishly. "My name... is Illyasviel von Einzbern. You can call me Illya, if you wish." Frisk paused. "Are we in some sort of... prison, Illya?" The girl nodded. "Yeah, looks like it. I was here when you and that old man was thrown into here." she explained. "That one dude... was it Dio? Yeah, he brung you two in here. The old man is in the cell next to ours."

Frisk turned to Joseph, who was still asleep. He didn't have a nice looking cell-mate. Joseph slowly began to wake up, and he looked towards his cell mate as his cell mate purred in delight. "So, uhhh, nice to meet you?" Joseph asked softly. Suddenly, the roommate lunged at Joseph. At that moment, Joseph's entire body was surrounded in yellow energy.

 **"My heart resonates! The heat's enough to burn! The beat of my blood is razor-sharp! Sunlight Yellow Overdrive!"** yelled Joseph, as he unleashed a flurry of blows against his threatening cellmate. His cellmate suddenly melted, and turned to dust. "So my cell-mate was a vampire. And a hideous one at that." he reflected.

Illya tapped Frisk on the shoulder. "That guy... Did he use some sort of spell?" she asked. Frisk shook her head. "Nope. Joseph just used Hamon energy." she replied. "I'm still trying to figure out the

details myself. Anyways, did you run into that gladiator?" Illya frowned. "Gladiator?"

Frisk nodded. "Yeah, huge bulky guy, looks like a statue, black giant, giant sword. Any of this ring a bell?" she asked. Illya paced the cell. Then she turned to Frisk. "Are you referring to Berserker, my servant?"

"Your servant?" asked a confused Frisk. "Of course. Who hasn't heard of Berserker?" replied Illya. Frisk shrugged. "People who are deaf?" she asked bluntly. This got a suprised chuckle out of Illya. "Smartass." she replied, sending both girls into giggling fits. They slowly calmed down, and Joseph sighed.

"We need a plan of escape." Joseph said, running his hands on the wall. "But how? All of my weapons are gone." stated Frisk. Joseph looked at the pile of sawdust in the corner of his cell. **"Hermit Purple!"** Once again, purple vines came out of his arm, and he slammed his hand onto the pile. Frisk looked over at the pile in curiosity. The pile of dust was... "That's a map of the prison!" she whispered. Joseph nodded. "I should be able to use Hermit Purple to unlock the cell doors." he explained.

The vines stretched over to his cell lock. _Click!_ The cell door unlocked, and he kicked the nearest guard. The guard collapsed. Joseph took the keys from the guard, and unlocked Frisk's cell. She and Illya stepped out of the cell. "Let's go!" shouted Joseph. "Into the sewers!"

"I wouldn"t go down there if I was you." came a voice. Frisk slowly turned to the man that spoke. He looked quite handsome, wearing a white jacket and dress pants. He sighed. "Good to see you on your feet again, Gramps." Joseph gasped. "Jotaro!" he exclaimed. Frisk held out the key. "Here, let me get you out." She unlocked the cell, and Jotaro turned. He pointed to the cell wall.

Frisk saw a humanoid figure appear next to Jotaro. " ** _Ora!_** " It punched the cell wall, and a frightened yelp came from the other side. " ** _Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!_** " With a flurry of punches from the figure, the wall exploded, sending debris into the other room. Jotaro stepped through.

Frisk followed, and she saw a guard rounding the corner. She grabbed a tranquilizer and imbedded it into the guard's neck. He had no time to scream- all he could do was crumple to the floor like a sack of potatoes. She saw a milk carton. Joseph tossed it to her.

"Go ahead. You need your strength, anyways." he suggested. She opened the carton and took a sip. She immediately gagged. The milk was... Oh hell no. She sighed. "I'm good." Joseph frowned. "Is there something wrong with it?" He peered into the carton.

" _Oh my god!_ " he whispered. "Milk is not supposed to be like that!" He saw another guard and smashed the milk into his face. The wet chunks dripped down the guard's face.

After they had disposed of the guard, they ran to the vent access. Jotaro sighed. "Come on. We should be able to get a better position up here." he said, climbing up the rails. Frisk wished she hadn't tried that milk. She really wanted to get that taste out of her mouth, but it didn't matter that much.

She followed Jotaro, and they soon were in the venting system. "I was meaning to ask, but what was keeping us from going into the sewers?" asked Joseph. Jotaro sighed. "Good grief. Have you noticed that it's pretty hot in this place?" he asked. Joseph nodded. Jotaro continued. "The sewer does not use water to dispose of waste- it uses lava. We'd burn to a crisp in there." Frisk nodded. Illya spoke up. "So, good thing we took this route?"

Jotaro paused. "For one, keep your damn voice down, otherwhise everyone in this prison will know we escaped." he warned. "And two, we are gonna end up facing something worse than a little lava." Illya nodded. "Right." she replied softly.

They soon came to a metal grate. Jotaro peered into the grate. "There's our stuff. Let's grab it." He punched the grate, knocking it out of it's frame. He jumped down into the room, and Frisk followed him. Frisk quickly grabbed her bag, and Joseph said quickly, "Let's go!" Illya nodded, and they followed him.


	8. Chapter 8

The group then came across a courtyard. There were Shinra troops everywhere. As Frisk looked around, she saw robotic creatures stumbling about. She followed Jotaro as they made their way to the exit. Frisk turned around, and saw Dio right behind her.

" **The World! Stop ti-** " In a panic, Frisk discharged her gun at the vampire. He let out a shrill shriek as the bullet entered his left temple. " ** _Muda!_** " Frisk took the punch from Dio's Stand, The World, knocking the wind out of her. She was knocked back, gasping for air. She darted away, her only thoughts being on how to get out of Dio's reach.

As she ran, she felt time stop and start, and one of the tendons in her arm were abrubtly sliced by a stray knife. She screamed, but kept running. Dio chuckled from behind her. "Useless, useless!" he teased. "You cannot escape from my stand, The World!" She paused. "Oh... Is that right?" she asked, pulling out her ace card. Before he could respond, she began to unload her tommy gun's magazine into the villain.

Dio strained under the fire, trying to use his stand to punch the bullets out of the air. But he was seemingly unsuccessful. Quickly, he began to fill with lead. He fell backwards, trying to dodge the bullets. Soon, the sound of gunfire was replaced by annoying clicks. She hung the gun over her shoulder by the strap. She then chucked a grenade at him to make sure he was dead. She then ran away, as fast as she could.

The grenade went off, and a huge explosion sounded behind her as a nearby oil truck ignited. Hopefully, none of her friends were caught in the blast. She then caught sight of Illya. She was soon by Frisk's side, followed by both Joseph and Jotaro. Soon, they came to the bridge.

Frisk shouted, " _Push through!"_ One of the robots began to open fire onto them, and Jotaro unleashed his Stand's fury onto the robot. " ** _Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!_** " The robot's metal shell crumpled under it's furious blows. " ** _Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora_** ** _!_** " The robot was crushed, knocked aside like a toy.

The helicopters were giving chase to them. Frisk quickly clipped a new magazine into her machine gun, and set it's scopes onto the guards near a truck.

It quickly turned them into swiss cheese, and Frisk climbed into the truck. "Get in! Get in!"

Joseph got into the driver's seat, and everyone piled in. He hit the gas, and they plowed through the front gate, with multiple Shinra bikes giving chase. Joseph steered towards the trail into the woods, and they drove on.

In the woods, the trees posed a significant threat, and hitting a single tree at the speed they were going would rip the truck apart. As Joseph narrowly avoided tree after tree, Frisk noticed that their pursuers were not getting so lucky. Some of the bikes slammed into the trees, rupturing their fuel tanks and exploding.

Soon, the bikes vanished into the distance, and no one else pursued them. Joseph sighed. "They gave up." he sighed.

Jotaro shook his head. "Good freaking grief." he then noticed that the area that they were driving through looked very familiar. Big, open field, beach on the left side- Oh no.

Jotaro shouted, "What the hell is that?" Joseph swerved violently out of the way of Berserker, who didn't look very happy to see them. Joseph yelled, "Craaaap! We gotta get out of here no-" Suddenly there was a soft _thunk_ , and the car began to shake. "Oh, no! He hit the back tire!" The car screeched to a halt, and Frisk saw that the humanoid figure had stopped the car.

"Good thing you deployed your stand, Star Platinum to stop the truck! Everyone out of the vehicle!" Frisk obeyed without question, only to turn and see Berserker charging at her. She was pushed back by Jotaro's Stand, as it stopped the beast's sword. " ** _Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!"_**

Berserker took each blow head-on, and he staggered slightly. It swung it's sword, which Star Platinum was able to dodge with ease, retaliating with it's own, with each of it's strikes being followed by it's battle cry. Star Platinum managed to land a hard punch on Berserker's jaw, stunning it.

This left Star Platinum the chance to lay down an attack rush. " ** _Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!_** " It's cries ripped into the air as Berserker took hits. Suddenly, as if fueled by rage, he swung with his fists. Star Platinum was able to block it, but it was knocked back.

Jotaro grunted as a little blood spilled from his lips. "Dammit." he grunted. "I won't last very long under this strain." Berserker raised his sword for a killing blow. As the sword came down, Jotaro yelled, " **Star Platinum! Unleash the World!** "

Time stopped and started, and the next thing Frisk knew, Berserker's sword was cracked, and when it came down onto the rock where Jotaro was last standing, it shattered. Berserker roared in rage.

Suddenly, he looked over his shoulder, as what appeared to be a greenish humanoid Stand rested on his shoulder. "What? That stand... It's impossible..." stuttered Joseph. "How the hell is he alive?" asked Jotaro.

Before Frisk could do anything, Berserker was flailing, trying desperately to get the stand off of him. But it hung on tight. It seemed to unwind, the strands wiggling into the beast's ears.

Becoming more and more uncomfortable, the beast continued to roar in rage and pain, flailing, trying to land a hit on the Stand that was in it's blind spot. Soon, the uncoiling being had disappeared into Berserker's ear, and he stilled.

Within a minute, the beast punched itself, and it went limp, collapsing onto the ground. The Stand exited the beast's ear canal, and someone stepped out of the bushes. "Are you really Kakyoin?" asked Joseph.

"You are correct." the man replied. "And while I was rummaging through this fellow's head, I realized that he is affected by one of Dio's flesh-buds. You know what to do, Jotaro."

Star Platinum appeared, and it pushed aside Berserker's hair, and it yanked out a tentacle-like object from his forehead. Star Platinum threw it up, and it disintegrated into dust.

Joseph walked up to Berserker and infused Hamon energy into him. The wound quickly closed up, and flowers bloomed around them both. Joseph backed off, and Illya stepped towards the beast, saying softly, "Berserker, awaken."

The beast rose on command. "Turn back into your spiritual form." she commanded, and Berserker vanished.

"Well, that was something." Joseph sighed.

Frisk turned to Illya. "Something has been bothering me. How old are you?" she asked. Illya replied quickly. "Eighteen. I develop slower than regular humans." Frisk nodded. "I understand." she said. A chuckling was heard behind them. Dio! She turned to face him, and the vampire looked like he healed somehow. "I have to admit, you gave me a little trouble back there. Catching me off guard with a grenade was a bold move." he spoke. "But your tactics avail you nothing! They're useless, useless, useless, useless, useless, useless, useless! The Wo-"

" _ **DETROIT SMAAAAAAAASH!**_ " Isuku flew in, and Dio didn't have time to react. The blow struck him in the head, and a huge updraft was created. Dio was flung upwards by the uppercut. " _Wryyyyyyyyyyyyyy_!" Dio shrieked, as he crashed down in the nearby forest. Frisk ran to Isuku. "How did you find us? Where are the others?" she asked. Isuku looked flustered by her upfront approach. "I-I got separated from them." he answered. Kakyoin was next to Firsk in an instant. "Are you a Stand user?" he asked. Isuku paused. "What's a Stand? I just have my Quirk."

"What's a Quirk?" asked Jotaro, who was next to Kakyoin. Isuku looked confused, then began to explain.


End file.
